When Yesterday Ends
by evileteddy19
Summary: This story is about a zombie apocalypse -like the walking dead- but it is set in Australia and from a 14 year old girls point of view named Dylan. She is an odd character that never wants to show her fear. She is more mature for her age but she thinks it is because of the world ending.


When Yesterday ends

**By Meg Miller**

Chapter one tomorrow

The sounds are always surrounding me. The moans, the scraping of feet against the ground, the banging on the doors, the breaking of glass, the growls, the screams, the cries, the silence. Not matter where you are they follow you. Not matter who you are with they are with you. The world has changed and no matter what you are never alone and you never let your guard down because no matter how safe you feel your guard could be the one thing that stops you from getting bitten, scratched or eaten alive. The world has gone to hell. The dead are among us and it only took three weeks for it to go from normal to panic to heckdick to this. One big empty world with dead people wondering around eating the living if not turning them into one of them. They don't really have a name. The military and scientists called them the sick or ill, other people called them cannibals or skin eaters. That was before they all were run over. The military only got run over four days ago that was also when all broadcasts stopped. Lue-Lue was planning on us going to a camp or safety zone that the military was running so we would be safe but after the news came through about the military, after that she abandoned that idea and we have been on our own since. Lue-Lue did have a boyfriend but he disappeared once everything started, I would like to think that he managed to meet up with people or found a safe place away from everything but I highly doubt it. Danny was a nice guy he worked in an office in front of a desk surrounded by people; at least one of those people would be sick if not more. Danny would have fallen unless he is some mearcal worker, even I am still waiting for mine and Lue-Lue's luck to run out because it will I know it will. Even though I believe that Danny is dead Lue-Lue still thinks that he is alive and I just go along with it, it is better that way. The world has gone to hell and the last thing I need is to be fighting with my older sister who has been looking after me on her own for three years now and I don't know why she hasn't killed me yet because I am quite a handful. Mum and Dad died in a plane crash when I was eleven and Lue-Lue was eighteen. Lue-Lue didn't coape well neither did I but I soon moved on with my life. I know I seemed emotionless but I just don't seem to dwell over things, I do tear up when I think about them but it doesn't bring them back. Doesn't bring anyone back.

One thing that really sucks about the apocalypse is that there is no power. I know I sound like a spoilt brat but I like power, I like watching T.V and using the lights. Growing up with power and T.V and all I guess I am just used to it. Just think of it when there is a power outage, you get bored and don't know what to do. You could read but when it is dark it is hard. So since the power went out which was last week once again (Seemed like everything happened last week) I have been reading during the day and go to sleep when it is dark or I am on lookout just in case the infected start banging on the door. On some days like today I take the Ute out and collect things such as medicine, food and other things that would come in handy. I don't take Lue-Lue out because she is slow and paranoid, I am much faster without her and I can get to places fast, quick and silently. I don't get into a lot of danger but I still have a gun I picked up at the police station a few days ago and I also have a knife. It is hard to find ammunition and guns in Australia because it is illegal to have them without a permit I think, all I know is that it isn't common. We do have a rifle that used to be dads at home but that is for home so Lue-Lue is safe and the house is. Speaking of ammunition I'll need to go get some before it is too late and it's all gone.

I am in the pharmacy at the moment just grabbing what I can find. It is almost all gone after everyone went crazy and stole everything but there are many things that are still here. I can't really say the same for the supermarket, everything is gone….well there are a few things but they seem a little disgusting and there is no sign of chocolate or lollies which really sucks.

I try to leave around the morning and get back before dusk. The infected seem to be more active at night, don't know why but you can hear more and see more at night. We live on a small block of land just outside of town so it is not as bad but they seem to never stop wondering and manage to make it out where we are but you never see the same infected. Living out of town means I have to drive to the edge of the town. Yeah I know a fourteen year-old driving? It sounds weird but I spent a lot of time on my elder cosines farm where she taught me to drive in her paddock bomb; if you were allowed to go for your learners at the age of fourteen I would pass with flying colours. But I guess I don't need a licences anymore. I annually park the Ute in an alley beside a mechanics on the edge of town for many reasons. One, so it doesn't get stolen, two, it is a quick escape and doesn't draw any unwanted attention and three, it is a good place to get fuel. Living in a hell whole isn't as easy I'll tell you that. I don't know how to feel about everything. Having my adolescence taken away from me isn't overall fun but I guess it isn't all that too bad but I think I'll miss it in a month or two. Having some freedom is nice but as you could tell we don't have much freedom, the world has been overrun by infected that most likely will try to eat you so it isn't much like the world I pictured I would grow up in, but I'm still alive and my sister is still alive so I can't complain.

The infected don't really scare me as much, at first they did and when I saw what they could do to you I was a lot frightened of them but if you don't let them too close and check your surroundings you should be right. I try to steer clear of them most of the time but when I do come in contact with them I kill them off quietly but if I have to I will use the gun but when I have to use it I also have to abandon whatever I am doing and head back home. Lue-Lue isn't so good with them, whenever she sees one she shoots it straight away and that is why our ammo is low, she waists it on infected who she misses all the time. Dad taught me to shoot when he took me hunting once to kill off some of the deer population around the area seeing that some idiot decided to breed them and then let them all go at the same time. Lue-Lue would never come, she was always the girly-girl and I was more of the tomboy and rebel, risk taker. You could find Lue-Lue at the shops on the weekends but you would find me at home doing something outside that I found amusing like climbing a tree or getting dirty or wet. I was okay at school I did my work and got along with other students but didn't stand for any bullcrap and didn't quite see eye-to-eye with some teachers but I managed to get past it. I am not saying I was a straight A student because I wasn't good at since and maths and a few other things, I am just saying I got through the years that I was at school. I was still at school up until everything.

One thing I miss the most is the people walking around the street, bumping into friends and chatting, kids skipping and singing and playing in the park, the cars…the social side of life without it life seems so empty. Yeah I have Lue-Lue to talk to but she is still in this morning state and conversations with people that are morning aren't always interesting. And I haven't seen anyone new that is living and isn't dead while they are at it. I also haven't heard any cars, planes and helicopters since before the military was run over although I am working on an experiment which would test my theory on whether there are people around or not. I have spared a few things like a roll of bandages and a can of peaches to see if anyone takes them. It is the only way I could find out because I am not camping out in the town. It is too risky and Lue-Lue would be against it, I am not really keen for it ether.

All I am in town for today is to get some medicine because Lue-Lue is sick and weak so all I need is some antibiotics. Which I am certain I could find out the back of the store. Everything seems to be untouched I think it is because no one really knows how to tell which medication is which but I managed to find what I need by rumbaing through subscriptions and papers. I bet soon I'll be a full trained pharmacist. I don't need to go to the supermarket today so after this I get to go home. I found a subscription for the antibiotics and then found them so I placed them in my bag and started to head off. I was stopped by an infected lady stumbled into the pharmacy. I ducked behind the counter to gather my thoughts. I could go out the back door but I now it would lead me into a back alley and it is in the middle of the town and nothing good goes down in an alley in the middle of an apocalypse. So I have to get rid of her and then make a run for it. I peeped my head up to see where she was. I couldn't see her so I sat back down and pulled out my knife and then looked back up. She was standing right on the other side of the counter. I did get scared and I was startled but I just stepped back as she leant forward with both of her arms out as she tried to grab onto me. She fell over on my side of the counter head first, I heard her neck crack but she continued to come after me. She was still on the ground crawling towards me. I walked around her and then gave one full blown stab to the head, after that she just laid there lifeless I knew that I couldn't be so sure because sometimes they do fake it so I stabbed her another three times getting some blood on my ripped jeans and old warn out boots. I grabbed my knife out of her head and placed it back in my knife holder thing that is attached on my belt and then picked my bag up. The infected ladies blood ossed out of her head and onto the blue carpet. I like to feel sorry for them but I can't because they are not who they were so every time I look back at an infected I like to think that I have done them a favour and I give them a little smile and prey that they are in peace, might sound weird but it is how I feel.

I went to the door and checked my surroundings and made sure it was clear. When I thought it was I made a run for it…no not run bolt. Even though I feel commutable around them I don't feel the same way when I am alone in a town full of dead people that are alive.

I was almost at the edge of town when i put my head for a split second and kept running and when I put it back up again I ran into an infected. I was puffed out and stunned so I let out a small scream and rolled a little bit. I was franticly trying to get knife out. I can take the pain but man dose it hurt when you scrape your leg on pavement, it is stinging so bad but I continued to push through it. Then I heard a groan and then someone yell out "Are you okay Spencer." I stopped trying to get my knife out and instead get the gun. I would like to thank myself for putting my gun in the side pocket so it was in my reach. I got it out and flicked the safety switch and stood up. There was a young man sitting on the ground and I could hear the crunching of gravel coming from the alley way which is where this man must have come from. The man had reddish-brownish hair and he was wearing a black jacket and blue jeans. He looked up at me and gave me small smile. "You okay?" he asked I nodded "What about you?" He looked down at his left wrist that he had been cradling "Well it doesn't look too good but I'll be fine." I looked at his writs which looked pretty busted and then I looked back into his eyes "You with anyone else?" I asked in a harsh and firm voice. He looked beside him and then looked back "Yeah… I am with my brothers. Are you all by yourself?" I was lost for words, I have never been in this situation before and for what I have seen on the broadcasts when they were showing people were out of control so I was still uneasy about them. "No I am with my brothers and dad who are down the street." He nodded and just sat there "What's your name?" he asked giving out a little cry of pain as he shifted into a commutable position, I just stood there in silence pointing my gun at him "It is okay I won't hurt you" he said lifting up his arm "Looks like you have hurt me though." Giving out a little laugh. I just continued to stand there in silence "I am Spencer." He said politely holding his good hand out for a shake even though I was three meters away. I lowered the gun and pulled my bag around and got out the bandages and chucked it to him "Dylan." I said as he caught it with his good hand "And you owe me." I declared before I ran off. He just sat there looking at the bandages smiling. I looked back and saw the people he was with rush out from the alley tending to him. I looked back one last time before I turned into the mechanics and I saw all three of them staring at me. I just slid under the mechanics door.

The best thing about where I park the Ute is that there is a fence around it and the exit is on the side of the building and the only way to get into it when the fence is shut is to go under the door because I've put a lock on the gate that I only have the key for it. I unlocked it and then started the Ute but when I was about to get out to lock it again I saw the three boys at the mechanics garage door I slid under. They were stunned and so was I. They started running towards the car but I had already sped off in my black Ute. I took the back roads and eventually made it home just as the sun was starting to set.

I went inside and dumped my bag on the bench and called out to Lue-Lue I heard her coughing from the bathroom and then she replied in a croaky voice "In here." I walked in to see she had been throwing up. "Are you done?" I asked her. She just nodded and started standing up, I walked towards her and held onto her arm to help her up and then shut the lid to the toilet.

"I got you some antibiotics." I told her while I helped her into bed "I'll go get them for you." I stated going into the kitchen and getting the medicine and a glass out. I went to fill the glass up with water from the tap seeing that it has been working for ages but no water came out. "Shit!" I cried out in frustration as I punched the bench. I now had to give my sick sister warm bottled water. I walked into her room with the antibiotics in my left hand and the bottle of water in the other. "The water is out so you'll have to have bottled water." I said handing her the tablets and water and then sitting on the bed. "Dylan your bleeding." She stated taking her tablets and then a mouth full of water. "Yeah I am fine I just ran into someone and scraped my leg." She swallowed hard because I heard the gulp "Dylan! Did they hurt you?" I gave out a fake laugh "You should have seen the other guy I think his writs was broken." She shook her head "Did they follow you?" she asked in a harsh tone "No I sped off before they could. It's okay you just rest." I said getting off the bed and walking out of the room and shutting the door.

I walked into the front room and took watch. All the windows were boarded up so I could only see through the gaps of the wood. I pulled out a family photo that I keep in my pocket and looked at it for a while until I drifted off to sleep on the couch.

I was woken up by the squeak of breaks and a car motor running. The headlights shined through the gaps of the wood "Lue-Lue?" I called out getting off the couch picking up the rifle. "What?" She yelled back. "Hide and stay quiet." I ran to the front door to try and get a better view but there was no point, the headlights blinded me. I stood there for a few minutes waiting for something to happen. I know that they won't be able to get in without the key and Lue-Lue and I are the only ones with the key. Yeah they could kick the door down but it is a pretty thick door and it would take a lot of power to kick it down.

"Dylan? What's going on?" Lue-Lue asked shuffling out of the bedroom door, I turned around and looked at her, as I was about to answer her question the front door unlocked and someone was coming in I couldn't see their face because of the headlights. I turned around pointing the gun at the figure standing in the door way "Move and you will die." The figure, person raised their hands and then yelled "It's Danny Dylan. I have come to get you and we need to go now!" I lowered the gun, Lue-Lue ran towards Danny crying and repeating his name in disbelief "Come on Dylan." Danny yelled "I'll meet you out there I need to grab something." I replied running down the hall. I knew what I was getting, my bag, food, bottled water and the medicine I knew I couldn't get everything but I had to try to get as much as I could. I got my bag and unzipped it and filled it up with the closed food, water and medicine. I ran down the hall before I went out the door I ducked into the room that Lue-Lue was in and got the antibiotics. I heard the horn beeping and I knew it was my time to go so I ran out and hopped in the car which was a fourwheel drive. Lue-Lue was in the front with Danny holding his hand up until I got in and then he let go and reversed hitting something behind us but he dismissed it and continued driving.

"What happened to you?" Lue-Lue asked Danny, he looked over at her and then put his eyes back on the rode " Well people around the office got sick… some left and some died. When the military found out that some people where sick with whatever these things have they started exacuting them… some weren't really sick they just shot anyone that coughed or sneezed, I guess they thought they were doing the right thing. I was about to get executed for some reason so I ran and got shot in the leg but I continued to run or hop you may say… I ended up in an alley exhausted and bleeding… a lot. I was close to dead I think and then these people found me and took me back to their camp and patched me up. I would consider me the luckiest guy on the earth, without them I would be dead." Lue-Lue held his hand tightly. I was sitting in the back looking out the windows zoning both of them out as they talked about what had happened the last few weeks. I have lived it, don't need to do it again thank you very much.

I turned around and looked in the back of the car. I saw a tire, blankets, papers, clothes and a few guns but they are not like the ones that we have they are proper military guns. "Where did you get all these guns Danny?" I asked picking one up and turning back around, Lue-Lue was looking back at me. "This isn't my car it is the whole group's car but I think they got them off dead bodies, the military things like that."

"Then why leave them in the cars?"

"I dunno. Listen we are about fifteen to twenty minutes away from the camp you can ask all the questions you would like when we get there okay?"

"whatever." I said under my breath. I examined the gun.

"So the camp is it safe?" Lue-Lue asked Danny as if she was holding out for hope "Are there other kids there like Dylan." Danny cleared his throat "Yes some are a bit younger than her but I think we have two her age and one that is older than her. Most of them have parents or a family member. The people that run this place are good and they have it all set out perfectly."

"Who runs it?" I asked putting the gun beside me.

"Many people but the people that established it was the principle of the school. Most of the kids were picked up by their families some of which stayed at the school but there are a few kids that were left there so we all pitch in and take care of them."

"So it's a school?" Lue-Lue asked

"Well…yeah a primry school." Danny replied. He looked in the rear view mirror and looked at me "They have lots of things to do there Dylan. You will like it I just know you will." That's the one thing I have always hated about Danny, he always talks to me like he is my dad. My dad never used to talk to me like that neither did my mum they would talk to me like I was an adult but sometimes they would talk to me like any parent would talk to their kid. Lue-Lue dose it to me all the time too so maybe they are meant to be together.


End file.
